Yuki
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: Eiri Yuki's reflection backtracks to that night which consumed his soul and took over his very being. Please read and review :3.


Alright, thank you to all who had reviewed for Just One Night With You. I didn't think you'd like it that much :3 (despite the many mistakes I found later when I looked back on it, sorry about that).

I thought up of this, just like Just One Night With You, off of the top of my head. I know there are plenty of Eiri Yuki's reflections on his relationship and near rape with Yuki Kitazawa, but the idea was fresh and so I decided to write it :3. I hope you enjoy this and please read and review, always love to hear what you guys have to say :3.

Yuki

I was tired of a lukewarm life, time holding itself against me, suppressing me from what was real. Controlled like a mindless doll, all sanity giving out, presenting a new blanket of comfort. Comfort? Was that what it was called? This strange new desire that left me yearning for him? To follow in his footsteps and become just like him?  
  
"Come on, Eiri, be a good boy for your sensei," He whispered painfully into my ear, hissing his poison into me, infecting me. I could feel his hands working at my shirt, my body reacting despite how much I struggled in protest. "What's the matter, Eiri?" He continued to hiss, proceed with his injection. "I thought this was what you wanted." No...this wasn't what I wanted...not like this. "I see how you look at me with such passion. You love me, don't you?" His breath held the stench of alcohol. Was that what was causing this? Or was he sober enough to realize what he was doing? My head was spinning.  
  
He slid the shirt half way, revealing my bare shoulders and the top half of my body. His thumb teased at my nipples, forcing a moan from my parted lips. "S-sensei," I pleaded in attempt for him to cease what he was doing, but my pleads did nothing in the least. He grinned lightly, about to continue on with his drunken plans until we could both hear in perfect English, "Come on, Yuki." I was too afraid to turn my head to see who it was, though it was obviously a companion of my sensei.  
  
Sensei flashed him a quick smirk before turning back to me, "Just a second, I have some business to take care of first." Business? With me? What exactly had he meant? "In that case," The voice stripped a ten dollar bill from his pocket and waved it at my sensei, "Mind if I have the first go?" Sensei smirked and snatched the folded bill from the chink, though didn't bother to look back at them. However, the smirk had remained apparent upon his calm features. "Be my guest," He said, beginning to talk out of the chilled, musty, darkened apartment. On second thought...  
  
I struggled fiercely for the freedom I so rightfully deserved. My whole body trembling, it wouldn't stop, not until _they_ stopped. Golden-wheat tresses whipping around violently, they were attempting to go further.  
  
That's when I saw it, the gun hanging out in the open, hooked seemingly securely upon his belt. My eyes disappeared from the sight of the gun, wandering aimlessly for another way out, struggling was going nowhere. Golden orbs widened in shock, not to far off sat my sensei, watching with an amused smirk upon his face. My body froze, all to pleasing for my predator, I was sure, but with that look...I no longer had the will...  
  
"Now that's a good boy," He hissed alarmingly. I was only thirteen...and already I was giving up. But what was the use? I was blind...blinded by an unreal light which left me stranded, beginning for understanding, just for a faint source of help. No...I needed to help myself...and stopping now wasn't the way to begin.  
  
My eyes scanned the room frantically, sensei still watching amused, and the paying customer working at my pants. They soon landed back to his belt and the weapon that nestled within it. Yes...as sadistic as it sounded, right now it would do nicely. Trembling, my hands quickly darted towards their target and clamped onto the upright handle and pulled the trigger. The unnecessary groping ceased to exist further as he keeled over, the crimson mess staining his pants and beyond. I aimed towards his partner who had been coming towards me, I pulled the trigger, the feeling of killing a man was overwhelming. A fierce fire coursing through my veins, my mind was numb, I was blank, I hadn't the slightest idea what I was doing.  
  
And that's when it happened, my sensei came after me, a malicious look in his eyes which stung and scarred my heart for all it was worth. Collapsing on top of me he fought me for the gun. But I knew better, I wouldn't give it up, I wouldn't let go.  
  
Bang! It was like an ear piercing scream, the word to describe such a sound cannot be traced and neither could my sanity. I don't remember everything to be precise, just knowing what I've done is enough to make me cough up blood. After hearing the gunshot I completely blanked out, when I came to I was in Seguchi's arms sobbing. I could remember tiny bits, the blood pooling around him, his petrified features of death...it's a miracle I forgot most of it...but that face will remain over my shoulder until I die, and maybe it'll carry over to the next world with me, God forbid, may his soul rest eternally.  
  
If one was to go back to that old, rotted apartment you could still see stains of blood and liquor. The stench still lingers and haunts me, terrorizing and suffocating me.  
  
I kept asking myself why I didn't give up then...and then I see that brat laying beside me and I know why, the reason smoothed itself out. How that brat affects me so, I'll never understand. I brush some hair from his eyes and pick myself up, shuffling tiredly across the bare floor and towards the window and gaze up at the moon. It was full, looking back at everything, it looked just like this. 


End file.
